


Hear Your Body Talk

by LegoTea



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Birth Control, Discussion of possible future pregnancy, F/M, First Time, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoTea/pseuds/LegoTea
Summary: Drabbles of Gamora and Peter dancing the oldest dance.Update: the last 3 tags (noncon body mods, birth control and discussion of possible pregnancy in the future, all refer to chapter 14. No actual pregnancy in that chapter).





	1. First

The first time they were intimate, she wasn't expecting the emotions that came over her as she straddled him. He put his hands on her hips, but his touch was so gentle, her eyes pricked with tears.

She wasn't used to feeling this way before. The few times she allowed someone else to touch her behind closed doors, it was simply for release, or when she had to get a target alone and willing to trust her, before meeting his end.

Gamora wanted this with Peter, not because she wanted to rebel or because she had to. It was because of the love and affection she felt for him. And she knew that, judging by the way Peter looked up at her, like he could start a religion based solely on her name, this was not just different for her.

She would die for him, and she knew he would do the same for her, without hesitation. And it wasn't just that. This went beyond the mutual sense of sacrifice they shared for everyone in their family. She knew that he would never look at someone else in the way he was gazing at her. She had never felt the pleasure and completeness that she did as she guided him inside, and sunk down onto him as he moaned happily.

"You feel so good, babe," he whispered, burying his hand in her hair as she leaned over him, resting her entire body down onto his, feeling him everywhere. His heartbeat thumped under hers, his chest heaved, and his eyes closed as he let her move her hips slowly, leading them to paradise.

“So do you,” she said, and kissed him as if she never would be able to again.


	2. Magic

Just when she was getting into the rhythm of his thrusts, Peter withdrew from her, leaving her feeling empty and unsated.

She cried out as he sat back on their bed on his heels, rubbing his erection as he gave her one of his more infuriating (and adorable) grins.

“What are you doing?” she gasped.

“I'll keep going if you say the magic word.”

She lay there, dazed. “Are you serious? You really want me to beg?”

He raised his eyebrows and she threw her head back against the pillow, lifting her legs up higher. “Fine. I want you inside of me, Star-Lord. Now."

“Hmmm, not bad, but needs a little something else.” He lowered himself back down between her raised legs, but deliberately held himself up on his forearms on either side of her head, keeping his pelvis raised over hers, but not touching.

“Now what?” she snapped, willing herself not to cry out of frustration. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her shed tears over not having him inside her, as close as she actually was.

He bent down to kiss her cheek, but still kept his cock frustratingly away from where she wanted it. His kisses trailed to her ear where he nipped her lobe and whispered, “You didn't say the magic word.”

Gamora huffed out a long loud sigh at that. Him and his Earth colloquialisms. He explained what that meant months ago, the first time she was confused when he said it to Rocket, but she didn't expect him to use that line with her, in bed.

And she was far past humoring him any longer.

She lowered one of her legs, wrapped it around Peter's back before he knew what was happening, and squeezed him. When he let out a surprised groan as his hips automatically ground down against hers, the underside of his cock pressing down onto her lower belly, it was her turn to smirk.

“I've got more than one magic word for you,” she whispered against his jawline, then raised her hand to the top of his head and grabbed a fistful of his damp curls. “If you don't stop teasing and get back inside me right now, the others will find your body in _pieces_.”

“See?” Peter said, his breath hot and ragged against her ear. “Knew you had it in you.”

Then he reached down to adjust himself and with a snap of his hips, he was back where he belonged.


	3. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter (ironically) has a lot of thoughts after his first time with Gamora (post Volume 2).

Normally by now, Peter would be finding some excuse to take off.

But he stayed, stroking Gamora’s hair, nuzzling it as her weight shifted so she draped languidly on top of him. Peter wasn’t complaining at all, in fact he loved the feel of her on top of him, acting as his personal blanket.

They were both still panting a bit as she wrapped her arms around his sides, and rested her head down on his chest. Peter smiled widely, continuing to stroke her hair with one hand as he ran his other up and down her back.

As their breathing returned to normal, she began to trace patterns on his shoulder, and he sighed, filled with contentment.

Then he started to come back to reality, and his smile faded.

He'd known his feelings for a while, and in fact, they had doubled in the last hour, which he didn’t think was possible. But she had done so many things to him with her mouth, hands, hips and other parts of her body that he never experienced.

More importantly, she took hold of his heart when he offered it to her, and she treated it with care and hopefully, love. 

He hoped she still felt the same way about him.

“I, uh,” he said, then steeled himself for the worst. “If you wanna pretend this didn't happen, I'll understand.”

“Why would I, Peter?” she asked, lifting her head from his chest to give him a genuinely confused look, and he grinned again, leaning forward to press a relieved kiss to her one-of-a-kind lips.


	4. First (Take Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different take on their first time (happens a couple weeks after Volume 2).

The first time they made love, she put her hands around his broad shoulders as he eased himself inside her, groaning. She curled her legs around his back and he thrust into her, trying to be as slow and gentle as possible. The air around her in his, no, _their_ bedroom felt like it was pulsing with a certain energy. It was probably the reverb of the Quadrant’s engine, but Gamora could sense something different as Peter paused, fully enveloped in her warmth. He was shaking a little and sweat beaded around his hairline. He gazed down at her as they took in the enormity of the feeling, finally joined as one, and he bent down to kiss her cheek.

“Don't break my heart,” she said to him, her whisper so soft and vulnerable that it surprised her as much as him. “Please.”

“ _Never_ ,” he mumbled, moving his lips to land on hers.

“I mean it, Peter. This is it. Are you sure you want this? Because I do. And I want this to last.”

He separated from her lips to look at her, but he remained snugly deep inside of her.

“ _Yes_ ,” he said, and she sighed in relief and pleasure as he began to move.


	5. Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter keeps checking in with Gamora, until she has had enough of that.

“Is this okay?” he asks, his hand resting on her jacket cuff.

“Yes, of course,” she says, and watches him pull off the sleeves as she shrugs off the rest of it.

“Is this okay?” he whispers, gently placing his hands on the bottom hem of her shirt.

She nods.

He blows out a long breath and slowly lifts up her shirt, revealing a strip of her green skin, lined with silver etchings.

Slowly, he lowers himself onto his knees in front of her, his eye-line level with her navel. He puts his hands on her hips, and looks up at her, his expression one of pure awe, but also hesitance. “Uh, is it okay if I....”

“Peter.” She puts her hand on his right wrist, and when his gaze shifts ever so slightly, she shakes her head. “I’m not gonna break it. I just....” She struggles to find the right words, searching his face as if it would give her the answer.

“Just what?” he asks, still kneeling, hands lightly resting on her hips.

She draws in a breath, a bit shakily, and smiled down at him as she presses gentle circles into his wrist with her thumb. “Assume that unless I stop you, _everything_ you do is okay.”

To her relief, he grins. “Well, that's just it. I don’t know _how_ you're gonna stop me.”

“I’ll tell you,” Gamora assures him, and proves her point. “Keep going.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Peter says, and leans forward to start kissing her stomach, as his left hand slides from her hip toward her zipper.

Gamora hums happily, and several minutes later, she’s begging him not to stop.


	6. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter helps Gamora start to see more than what she used to be. (Inspired by her [Marvel 10th Anniversary poster](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelmovies/images/8/84/Gamora_Marvel_10th_Aniversary_Poster_More_Than_A_Weapon.jpeg/revision/latest?cb=20180305212009).

Peter was fully of surprises during sex - all good ones, of course. One of the biggest ones was how serious he could be when they were physically joined as one.

He was usually goofy and sweet up until that part, mostly when they spent long carefree moments locking lips on top of the covers as they embraced. He joked occasionally after their lips parted, so he could see if she would smile. He liked seeing her smile and laugh while they were intimate, which she had thought odd, at first.

“But you should at least _enjoy_ it,” he’d said during their first time together, when she admitted her few sexual experiences before him had been akin to business transactions, something done for a job or because she wanted to _feel_ for once in her life. Nobody before him had ever given the spark she craved.

Peter had since then made it his mission to help her relax and have fun, up until she slowly slid down his erection – at which point he looked more serious and focused than she’d ever seen him.

She wasn't expecting that.

He confessed that when he was with the Ravagers, they liked to stop by Contraxia and indulge. Peter, however, was never into fucking robots who just laid there until it was over. And he proved that when he was with Gamora. He wanted to see her reactions, and she could tell he loved that look of wonder and discovery spreading out over her face.

In bed, he was always interested in what pleased her. He’d murmur, “Right there, baby?" between soft kisses on her collarbone, breasts, and hips. And before he started in on his long, sucking kisses between her legs, which always made her cry out in release.

When he touched her with his fingers, he sent sparks through her non-circuitry parts. He gave and gave, and his unabashed, wide-eyed eagerness to pleasure her was almost too much, sometimes. The kindness and sincerity of his expression as he watched her ride him made her wonder whether she even deserved to be looked at with such devotion.

Gamora was still getting used to the notion that she could move on from her old life, full of pain, rage and fear. She would never forget all things she had done, and she didn’t want to.

But, with Peter bringing her to heights she’d never experienced – when he looked at her like _she_ was the one who was part god, not him – Gamora was slowly, tentatively, hopefully, starting to see herself as more than a weapon.


	7. Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they were intimate, it took Gamora a moment to adjust to receiving so much physical affection.

Peter worked his mouth up her body, going from her navel until he reached her throat. He paused there, pressing gentle, lingering kisses on the patch of sensitive skin. 

His barely concealed erection bumped against her lower belly, but Peter seemed presently disinterested in doing anything to relieve himself.

They had stripped down to their underwear and he was nearly covering Gamora with his far broader frame. Yet even though she wrapped her arms around his back, kneading his muscles lightly, he held himself back from settling all his weight down onto her, instead keeping himself propped up with his forearms.

They lay on top of the plush hotel bedding, and Gamora’s breathing quickened as his kisses grew more intense, more purposeful. Though she dared to let out a quiet sigh as he worked his lips over her bare neck, she could tell he wanted to take his time before stripping fully and inviting her to join him (in more ways than one), under the suspiciously soft Xandarian blankets.

When Peter started sucking on her skin, she tensed involuntarily, lifting her head. 

He stopped and pulled back with a questioning expression, his eyes shining with so much kindness and concern that Gamora realized she had nothing to fear.

She nodded and lowered her head back an inch. Peter slowly dipped his head back down, sucking her exposed throat and taking pauses to lave it with his tongue. 

Gamora let her head sink back into the pillow beneath her. She closed her eyes and before she could stop herself, she let out an unabashed cry of pure pleasure, tightening her grip around Peter’s back as he treated her body with more care and grace in mere minutes, than she had received in decades.

She could feel him smiling as his lips sealed over her bare neck, loving all over the same spot Gamora had safeguarded from the thousands of enemies who wanted - and in some cases, tried - to destroy it.

She hoped that Peter’s marks would last much longer. 

 

\------

 

The next morning, when she saw herself in the bathroom mirror, she gazed curiously at the nearly unrecognizable expression of the person looking back at her. The near stranger who was relaxed, smiling dreamily, and seeming completely at peace.

Experiencing multiple orgasms with the man she loved probably had something to with her new look, she thought, and smiled as her cheeks grew hot. The things he had done with his tongue.... 

Her smile faded as she gasped in awe, now taking in the collection of marks spread across her neck. And collarbone. And breasts.

In fact, as she partly turned to observe her bare back, she realized that her entire naked body bore small patches of dark green marks. All of which were courtesy of the man she left lying in bed, grinning widely in his sleep as he cuddled the pillow she had slept on, and slipped into his arms as a placeholder.

She had let him leave all of those spots on her, little physical representations of his love. And Gamora now truly knew what that meant, as well as the pleasure she had felt at receiving the marks, looking at them now. 

That.... that was love.

Peter had confessed to her after their first round, that he had promised himself something beforehand. That he had made it his mission to bring Gamora to heights she had never experienced.

 _Mission accomplished,_ she thought, tracing the largest love mark on her neck as her smile returned.


	8. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up with Gamora, and basks in the recent memories of their incredible first night together.

Peter woke up, and slowly grinned into his pillow. 

Gamora was pressed snugly against his back, her arms wrapped around him and her hair draped over his shoulder.

He had been gentle with her all through the previous night. Well, for the most part, he remembered as his cheeks flushed and he remembered the love bites he left all over her neck.

After they had been intimate the first time, making love that was slow and sweet, Gamora had lowered all her walls with him as well, and showed him her true, uninhibited passion. He bore his own share of bite marks, but he had much more of them, scattered across his torso and thighs. The scratches she left on his bare back were already starting to heal. And when he shifted his feet down a bit, he sensed a lumpy area in the mattress, toward the bottom part of the bed where Gamora had rode him hard and fast, making him see stars.

Peter sighed happily, as Gamora, half-asleep, shifted slightly and curled her arms around his naked body.

Last night had been truly eye-opening for him. He’d never felt this way upon waking with a woman. Once he started touching her as they fell onto the bed together, lips fused in a hot and heavy kiss, he didn’t want to stop.

And to his relief, she couldn’t keep her hands off him either. He couldn't count the number of times they’d, well....  _been together_. He couldn’t call it fucking, really, even the fast and rough times, because it didn’t feel like it was just fucking. Each time they were joined, as one, it felt like the first. He would never forget what it felt like to be between her legs for the first time as she wrapped them around his back. He was stil in awe at the sensation of coming inside her after watching and _feeling_ her climax first, seeing her naked not just physically, but emotionally, as she bared everything to him. The trust and openness she had shown him was a monumental deal, and in turn, Peter showed her how much he treasured her trust, taking care of her in more ways than one. 

As Gamora nuzzled his neck he closed his eyes, still grinning widely. He could wake up like this every day, feeling Gamora’s sweet warmth in what was now _their_ bed, for the rest of his life.


	9. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he's with Gamora, Peter discovers he has a different outlook on sex.

She rode him gently, and he put his hands on her hips as she rocked against him, his grip firm, but not incessant.

Usually in this position, he liked to watch things happen, liked to look down and, yeah, even admire his cock and how he moved it. He prided himself on his skills in bed.

But when he was with Gamora, he was solely focused on her face, watching her lashes flutter as she sighed with contentment. He was completely entranced by the way her hair rippled and shifted, how bright the tips looked, even in their room’s low lighting.

Before, after he’d come, he would fall asleep right away. With Gamora, he loves to lay with her, talk to her as he ran his fingers through her hair, wishing they could stay like this forever.


	10. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tells Gamora the truth.

Gamora comes first as she rides Peter, and collapses against him, murmuring, “Oh my god.”

Peter opens his mouth to say something, then closes it.

Gamora runs her hand up and down his chest. "What is it!"

"Nah, never mind."

"You were going to say, ‘You're welcome,’ weren’t you?" Gamora says, rolling over onto her stomach and propping her chin on his chest.

Peter peers down at her and smiles. "Nope."

"Then you were going to say something like, “Yeah, I am a god.”

"Uh uh."

Gamora sighs. “Then what was it?”

Peter lowers his hand and starts stroking her hair gently. "I was just gonna say that you look so amazing when you come."

Gamora freezes.

And then she kisses Peter, making it a long, intense one.

She lets him into her heart, opening herself up to him, something she hasn’t done for anyone else.


	11. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another take on Gamora and Peter's first time(can't get enough of first time fics for them.)

"I'm never.... I haven't." Gamora twisted a lock of her hair nervously.

"Oh.” Peter said, then rested back on his heels on their bed. “Okay, that's okay. You know, we'll take it slow then. We don’t have to do this now."

“I want to,” she said, and meant it. “I’m just… nervous.”

His gaze softened as he laid down next to her, propping up his head with one hand as he laid on his side. “I get it. And if it helps, you’re not the only one.”

Her eyes widened. “I’m not?”

“Yeah. I’ve never done this before either.”

“What? Sex?” Gamora scoffed. “You’re a worse liar than I am, Peter.”

“No, I mean yes I have already. But I’ve never done this with someone I care about. Not as much as you.”

His eyes met hers and she felt that she was seeing the real Peter, the one who wasn’t hiding from anyone. He was baring all of himself to her, and she knew his feelings for her were real.

She moved quickly, flipping him over and kissing him, feeling the surge of passion and love she had for him guide her movements. Peter looked surprised but pleased, and when she planted several kisses on his lips and neck, he hummed with delight.

She withdrew for a moment and said, “Well that’s one way to make me feel less nervous.”

As she straddled his naked form he ran his hands over her bare hips. He took her hand and put it over his chest. She already knew it was racing, she could hear it even if she was a mile away, but feeling it was different. Feeling his hand over hers as she felt his heartbeat made it different.

He was giving her his heart, and trusting her with it.

Gamora gasped as her gaze traveled from her hand on Peter’s heart, to his face and his warm eyes filled with devotion.

“I love you, Gamora,” he said, and left it at that, without needing to add a silly joke like he usually did.

She leaned back down to kiss him, showing him she felt the same way.

Then, she sank onto him and thought to herself when her insecurities and worries started to bubble in her chest, that this was Peter. He sang in his sleep and put a blanket on her when she was on night watch in the cockpit. He had so much love to give, and every day he gave it to her. 

When she took him inside her, it felt like when they'd touched hands as he held the stone. Electric, powerful. Something deeper than both of them.

"You feel it too?" he asked gazing up at her in awe.

She nodded and placed her hands on his chest as she lowered herself down all the way onto him, staying like that as they took in the enormity of the moment.

This was her Peter, and he would love her until they both drew their last breath. Until then he would keep her safe, warm, loved. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Her first time being intimate with someone, with Peter, wasn’t scary like Gamora thought it would be.

It was the best night of her life.


	12. Relativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora realizes that size doesn't matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have been together for 3 months at this time. Peter has gone down on her many times before this and they’ve dryhumped with clothes on. She hasn't seen his penis up until this point. I wouldn't say Peter has a small penis, I think it's around 6 inches, so I didn't add that to the tags. Still, I think he would have a complex over it.

She pulled down his pants and saw the outline of his cock straining against his boxers.

"Been like that all day, babe, just watching you do your thing."

When he stepped out of his underwear, Gamora supposed she should have been unimpressed.

Her initial reaction was.... not disappointment exactly, but she certainly wasn't awestruck. The last time she had relations of this kind with a man, his penis was much larger, and thicker. And Peter didn't have a ribbed cock, unlike like the one before him, who was 14 inches. That is, if Gamora remembered his size correctly, since her time with said stranger had been so brief and honestly, unsatisfactory. Yes, 14 inches was a good guess. Anyway, Peter was definitely not that well endowed.

And he had just the one penis.

But she knew Peter better than all the others she's had combined and she loves him and he's looking at her with that sheepish, almost nervous look, and her heart goes out to him.

"Wow," she said. "You're so.... wow."

"Really?" He asked and grinned a little standing up straighter. 

She reached out to him. "Come here."

He nearly dived toward the bed.

When he joined her, they pressed their bodies together just kissing and his cock pressed up against her belly, still covered by her thin shirt. His lips were slightly parted as he gazed at her, fire and softness in his eyes. She gasped and he laughed lightly against her neck.

"Too fast? Too much?" He asked and she shook her head. They continued their necking, occasionally laughing. She felt safe here. They were going at a languid and slow pace and she liked this. She liked how easygoing he was, making little jokes. She enjoyed just being together, with him.

He looked at her with desire, and her eyes widened when she felt him brush up against her thigh. It was covered by her pants, but he was completely hard.

“Woah, hey, it’s okay, we don’t have to….” he said, starting to pull away from her but she wrapped her arms around him and pressed him closer to her chest.

She liked seeing him so vulnerable and open in front of her, when he undressed himself.

She also wanted to draw this out longer.

She lowered herself down on the bed, taking his cock in her hand. She examined him for a long time, slowly moving his dick, running her hand up and down it. Peter was blushing, his face a deep shade of red, and she could tell he was still insecure when she looked up at him and said, “Interesting.”

And then, wanting to show him she liked it, that she found him attractive and approved of his cock, she began to touch him with more intent. She rubbed his dick, then lowered her mouth down to pleasure him with it.

“Oh my god,” he moaned, as she worked her magic, but after awhile she could still sense his discomfort.

“Is something wrong?” she asked after she stopped.

“No,” he said quickly. “You’re amazing. You always are. I think it’s just…. me. I’m feeling kinda exposed here.” He gestured at his naked form, then Gamora realized he still felt insecure about baring himself to her.

In a few quick movements, she sat up and removed her clothes, discarding them on the floor.

“There,” she said, turning back to face him as she balanced herself on her knees on the mattress, just as exposed as he was. “Is that better?”

Peter was staring at her open mouthed. He said, “Oh, yeah.”

She knew he was just being insecure because he’d had gone on and on about her body and how beautiful she is. Before she could lower herself back down to continue her ministrations on his dick, he flipped her over, and after she got over her initial surprise, he lowered himself down, and kissed her with love and care.

She came with a shout against his mouth, and then again, clamping her legs around his head.

And Gamora realized she really didn’t care about Peter’s size.

He was a perfect fit for her, all of him, and she wouldn’t have him any other way.

 


	13. Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During one of their first intimate moments together, Peter is in complete awe of Gamora and realizes she's The One for him (I mean he's known that since they first met but it's kind of a recurring discovery for him.)

“Fuck, babe,” he moaned, and she leaned down to kiss him.

He held her ass in both of his hands, kneading her soft skin as she ground down on him. He moaned into her mouth as she captured his lips in a kiss, drawing it out as she framed her hands on either side of his face. It was almost exactly like the movies he watched as a kid. Except in the movies he watched, they didn't dry hump frantically on screen on a spaceship, and usually the woman had her face tilted up by her boyfriend, not the other way around like Gamora was holding his face up to hers, loving but firm, guiding his face into the angle she wanted it.

Peter might have copped issue to it about 20 years ago, when he was a skinny kid with his own spaceship and a chip on his shoulder. Now, though, he was different. Gamora could have him anyway she wanted him. If she wanted him to flip over so she could spank him all night he would not complain. She probably was pretty good at that.

But she held him in her arms as she rolled her crotch against his, bumping the front of her silky sleeping clothes against his boner. He was panting harder than ever before, and he was gazing up at her with his eyes filled with stars. Usually he got kind of punch-drunk when he was with a woman, and more often than not that was when he was usually already well on his way to literal inebriation. But this time, there was something else he felt, that he hoped she could see, not just the stupor of lust in his eyes.  He really felt like this was what it felt like to not just desire someone, but need them as well, like oxygen, and that she alone, more than any other person in the universe, had this specific effect on him.

Judging by the look in her eyes, Peter started to get the sense that she felt the same way toward him. And he was glad, he sighed as he buried his face in her hair, in the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He as so happy he could burst.

Speaking of which. “Sorry,” he panted as she kept riding him on the edge of his (well what was now definitively their) bed. She stilled, half lifting her weight off of him as she balanced herself up on her knees

“It's ok,” he murdered with a chuckle in his voice as he lifted his hands from her waist and gently rubbed her arms in assurance. "I just need a minute."

“Is this too much for you?” Gamora asked, cocking her head to the side, then shaking her head as if to admonish herself. “I should have thought that you'd want to go slower. I should have asked.”

“No,” he said, his voice soft but more insistent, a bit louder than before as he kept rubbing her arms, looking up at her as she hovered over his lap. “No, babe you're fine. More than fine, you're fucking amazing.”

“Oh.” she said, and looked off to the side. “I didn't think I was doing this right.”

“You are,” he insisted. When she wouldn't look back at him, he stilled his hands on her forearms and said, “And even if you weren't doing this right I wouldn't know, because this is the best I've ever felt.”

“Really?” Gamora asked and looked back at him.

“Really.”

A small tentative smile started at the corner of her lips and she leaned down, pressing her lips snugly against his. He moaned again in the back of his throat. He would never, ever, ever get tired of this.


	14. Precautions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora stops Peter before he's about to use contraception, because she has her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another first time chapter, as stated before, I can't stop writing these. I debated back and forth on putting this in my other drabble series because this isn't technically explicit. But I decided to place this here due to the subject matter. I wanted to note this chapter mentions Gamora's non-consensual body modifications, so if you are not comfortable reading about that, or discussion about birth control, I understand and have added the requisite tags. I also included a couple lines at the end about the possibility (not promise) of Gamora having her body modifications removed in the future, and what that could mean for Gamora and Peter's relationship. I also want to note that this series will not contain pregnancy nor Peter and Gamora having children.

Peter pressed his lips against the cool silver markings on her face. When they were in their first days together (mostly kissing, nothing below the belt…. Until today), she had been insecure about them, and Peter wished they didn’t exist because that meant she had felt pain. But he had shown her he loved her, every part of her, and because she believed in his love for her (and because she loved him, too), she found his attention on her modifications comforting.

When he pulled away after kissing her markings, she gave him a certain look. That Look Peter had seen before, and this time, it was coming from the only woman he wanted to see it from. He moved as quick as lightning. He leaned over, opening the little drawer next to their bed (previously Yondu’s) that had been stocked with items they bought earlier that day. Peter pulled out one of them, a small disposable gel pad encased in a thin material that felt like plastic. He opened the packet, removing the thin gel pad. He shook it to activate the sterilizing agent and winced before getting ready to place it on his pubic bone, thinking, I hate this part.

He felt Gamora’s  hand on his arm. He paused, the gel packet just a few inches from his skin.

“You don’t have to use that with me,” Gamora said, her other hand gripping the sheet reflexively, as if grounding herself. “I should have told you earlier, when we were in the store together. I was…. I was a bit nervous, and thought maybe it would be better if we used it, just in case. But I want to be honest with you now.” She gestured at the silver markings on her face that Peter had kissed. “ _He_ had his medical staff update my modifications when I became a woman.” A tear slipped down her cheek as she confided one of her secrets to the man she loved.

Peter tossed the gel packet onto the drawer and didn’t care that he had wasted his units on it. He leaned forward and wiped the tear away from Gamora’s cheek before it could fall down to her chin. He slowly kissed the markings on her face, first the one on the left then the right. He only wished he could kiss her pain, past and present, away.

"I'm so sorry," he said when he drew back again, and she lowered her hand from his arm to place her hand in his. She said, "I used to wear these as a badge of honor. Perhaps one day I will figure out how to get them removed."

He could sense the implication of that. One day she might want to have a child with him. He said, "if that's what you want yeah, then I'll help you any way I can. But only if you want it.”

“Thank you Peter,” she murmured, and she kissed him this time, on the lips. Then she paused, and her lips a few inches away from his, she whispered, “I don’t want to cry anymore tonight. I just want to be with you.”

“I want that too,” he whispered back and she rolled over onto him, her eyes dry and with a fire in them that Peter was more than glad to see.

Contrary to her words, Gamora did cry again later, but only out of happiness.


	15. Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora compares the 'old' Peter to the one she knows now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would place this maybe a few months after they first got together in Volume 2. As for Gamora's rule, sometimes I think they would have sex on the Benatar, sometimes I don't think so. So this is set in the 'universe' where Gamora draws a line on where and when they have sex. Of course Peter is fine with that either way.

He pulled down her panties to kiss the exposed skin a bit, then pulled her underwear back up.

“What?” Gamora said.

“That’s probably enough.”

“I hate you, Peter,” she growled.

“But I love you!” he said, looking up at her from his position between her legs, and then daintily kissed her, where she was already wet but still covered by her underwear.

“You want me to beg, don’t you?” she groaned, letting her head drop back onto the pillow.

“Maybe a little bit?”

“Peter….”

“Okay, not in the mood, that’s cool,” Peter said quickly, then without anymore preamble, removed her panties as she raised her hips. The frustration that had been building in her lower belly was finally sated when he started to lick her clit.

They weren’t on the ship tonight, following Gamora’s rule. Soon after they followed through on their ‘unspoken thing’ it  turned out to be very spoken. Too spoken, punctuated by pleasured screams and cries. Gamora was mortified when she discovered the others could hear him when she and Peter were together. So in Peter’s words she had ‘put her feet down’ and  whenever they were in space, things were business as usual. They still slept in the same small bed on the new ship Peter had bought and modified with the scraps they salvaged from the Milano. But they saved their ‘unspoken thing’ for when they were docked, like tonight.

Whenever they docked, they would make their nights together count. They would spend long nights touching each other, coming together as Peter watched Gamora scream toward the ceiling.

Just like she was doing right now.

As she slowly came down, Peter slid up the bed to join her, pausing to lay kisses on her stomach, her breasts and lips. She was vaguely aware of him holding her and she leaned into his touch, as he confided in her all of the things he kept strictly for the both of them. That she was the most beautiful woman in the whole universe, that he’d do anything for her (even if she didn’t beg for it) and that he didn't like the idea of sleeping with anyone else before her.

As her thoughts became more coherent, she listened to him and nodded in understanding. She remembered that even before she admitted they had an ‘unspoken thing,’ in the bars they frequented, women would attempt to cuddle up to him as Gamora watched. He would entertain them for a couple hours with his wildly exaggerated stories of their adventures. But Gamora also remembered that he would join her, ‘The Most Dangerous Woman In The Galaxy,’ in the darkest corner of the bar and stay with her for the rest of the evening, only interested in her.

She flipped him onto his back and Peter moaned out of pleasure. He put all of his trust in her and she saw to it that he would appreciate the same pleasures she had experienced, thanks to his skilled tongue and hands.

After some adjusting (she was not going to make him beg) she began to ride him gently and he put his hands on her hips as she rocked against him, his grip firm but not incessant. The mattress rocked underneath them as they moved together. She noticed that during their first few times together, he liked to look down and admire his dick as they moved together. During their first few nights, Gamora could sense his inner pride and literal cockiness, likely a result of him having engaged in meaningless, casual affairs before meeting Gamora.

But over time, when they were together like this, like now, he was solely focused on her face, watching her lashes flutter down and up. She gazed down at him and could see that he was completely entranced by the way her hair rippled and shifted, how bright it still looked, even in his room’s low lighting.

It was when he shed his toughened exterior that he put on for the galaxy, and let her see the real Peter Quill, that Gamora knew she was falling in love with him.

But that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to make him beg later.


	16. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora and Peter's first time telling each other "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set a previous chapter when Gamora makes a rule that they only get hot and heavy when they're docked and in a room away from innocent ears, but in this story, the rules are more.... relaxed. This is months after Volume 2. In my headcanon for this chapter's timeline they have made out naked and grinded. It might seem at the end like they haven't completed together and Peter hasn't yet gone down on Gamora but I think they have done that at least a few times before. The thing I wanted to get across is that they say "I love you" for the first time, and that they don't have to have piv sex to physically express their love (although, I love it when they do that too. But this type of sex works better for this chapter.  
> To anyone reading and leaving kudos and comments, thank you!

After a battle, in which Gamora saves him for the countless time, Peter has one question on his mind.

“Why?”

Gamora pauses before taking off her boots as they get settled into their room on the Quadrant. “Why what?”

“Why do you care about me so much? Why do you even _like_ me?” He knows why he likes her. She's capable as hell, a good leader, she understands him and supports him. She laughs at his dumb jokes, she likes pushing his buttons in bed and likes making him come in various ways. She's compassionate, resilient, and loyal. She’s the good cop to his bad cop if they find a Kree radical to interrogate, and the other way around when he wants to switch things up. And did he mention she was very fucking hot?

She takes his Zune when he asks her that and she puts on one of her favorite songs: “I've Got You Under My Skin.” She turns up the volume and invites him to dance, and when they’re swaying cheek to cheek, she whispers, “Can you feel my heart beating?”

He moves in even closer and feels it thumping hard underneath her shirt. “Yeah,” he says, feeling his heartbeat quicken to join her rhythm.

“Somehow you did that, Star Lord.” 

They get undressed and then he sits on the bed. She straddles him, and they both just make out. He’s hard and he knows she can feel his cock pressing against her stomach, but he doesn't try to move it along, just enjoys being in the moment with her.

“This is also why,” Gamora whispers to him as he wraps his arms around her back. “Being here, with you like this. It’s why I love you so much.”

Peter’s heart skips a beat. Gamora’s mouth falls open and they gaze at each other, frozen in place on the edge of the bed. It’s the first time she’s told him she loves him.

They’ve been together for months now. Ironically, they haven’t gone ‘all the way’ yet. Mostly, when they’re together, they keep it at this level, and Peter’s fine with it. He never thought he would be, but he likes when they’re together like this too. They’re just in the moment, and can enjoy it.

“I love you too, Gamora,” he whispers back. “So much.”

She kisses him, hard and fierce, and starts moving again.

He tries to warn her, knowing he’s going to come soon, and she nods, saying breathlessly, “It’s fine.  I want you to.”

He ends up coming against their stomach because they’re moving so fast and he admist he got caught up in the moment. He apologizes as he grabs one of his shirts to clean her stomach, and she says it's fine.

God, he loves her.

He flips her over and she cries out, not in fear or anger, but with pleased surprise. He hovers over her, and presses a fierce kiss to her lips this time.

Then he slowly lowers himself down between her thighs, and starts kissing her until it makes her scream with pleasure.


	17. Proximity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora notices something about Peter as they are trapped together in a ventilation shaft.

It was just a simple reconnaissance mission, Gamora told herself as she looked down through the slats in the ventilation shaft she was in. There was nothing special about this.

Unless if she counted the fact that Peter was laying on her back, on top of her. Which she didn’t.

She watched the Kree radicals running around looking for intruders, and she lay as still as she could on her stomach, waiting for Rocket to shut off the security system. Gamora was a little anxious about being so close to Peter, but he seems.... different. Perhaps the terrible ordeal he'd suffered with his father had made him more mature.

“Hey, Gamora. Wanna spit on them?” he whispered, leaning his head against hers as she watched the Kree guards running around below them.

Apparently she was wrong about him being more mature.

Not completely. He made jokes and danced with her on the Quadrant when he was feeling sad, but she did feel that he acted differently around her. He had himself offered to be the one on the bottom, so she could rest on top of him.

But they had to get into hiding quickly, and there was only so much room for the both of them. She didn’t want Peter stuck behind her, staring at her boots, so she told him to climb on top of her.

Not so he would be close. No, Gamora simply wanted to be practical about this.

True to his word, Peter didn’t try to ‘make a move’ on her, as he had alluded to before. They had confessed their ‘unspoken thing’ almost two weeks ago, and Gamora stopped denying her attraction and emotional connection to him. Aside from a few stolen kisses in their shared bed, formerly Yondu’s, they had not engaged in anything more intimate. They embraced each other, but with clothes on, purposefully dancing around the issue of sex. Peter did not make any advances, and Gamora wanted to give him time to heal.

When she began to feel something firm press against her backside, all thoughts of ‘healing’ went out of Gamora’s head.

“What is that?” she hissed, as her heart started to beat faster.

“Uh.... My Zune?” he whispered back.

“No,” she countered, keeping her voice as quiet as possible. “You left that on the ship. You've been so overprotective of it.”

Peter was quiet for a long moment. “Sorry,” he finally whispered.

“I can movie if it will help.” Gamora shifted to the side and Peter gasped, his breath landing as a hot, small blast of air on her neck.

She shivered.

“No, no, don’t, wait, that’s only gonna make it.... Ahhhh!”

Peter tried shifting his own body over to the opposite side and in his panic, his arm hit the metal wall of the ventilation shaft.

In the blink of an eye, the shaft groaned under the pressure of their combined weight and sudden movements, then broke apart, sending Gamora tumbling to the ground with Peter falling after her.

Luckily, the drop was only about twenty feet, and Gamora managed to land gracefully on her heels. But then Peter, arms outstretched as he screamed in terror, landed on top of her.

Right in front of a dozen armed Kree soldier.

Gamora instantly got back up and locked into fighting mode and unsheathed her sword as the guards advanced on them.

Peter, still gasping, stood up behind her. And even though he was still gasping, perspiring profusely and his pants were strained over his erection, he was just as quick in taking out his guns and firing with smooth precision around Gamora, at the guards.

Later, when they were safely back on board the Quadrant after having dealt with some of the Kree soldiers and found the others, Gamora found Peter sitting on the edge of his bed, looking down at his Zune with a deep flush of red on his face. He had looked so embarrassed since they fell out of the ventilation shaft that Rocket would not stop teasing him.

Peter looked up when Gamora entered their room. He ran his hand through his hair as she closed it, but she didn’t think he noticed when she locked the door for extra measure.

“You still wanna see me, after all that?” Peter said in disbelief as she slowly approached him. “I screwed up everything.”

“If I hadn’t started moving, we wouldn’t have had to think fast,” she admitted.

“It’s not your fault,” Peter said quickly, staring at her, and then his eyes widened as she raised herself up and straddled him, resting her knees on the furs. “I should’ve been more careful.”

“Maybe we should’ve done this a lot sooner,” Gamora said before leaning forward and giving him a long, passionate, deep kiss.

When she broke their kiss and leaned back to study his reaction, Peter was no longer red with embarrassment, but desire.

“Yeah, well, better late than never, right?” he said, and his expression was so eager, his eyes so filled with love for her, that Gamora laughed and began to unzip his pants, eager to finally feel him, and only him.


	18. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora accidentally activates Peter's mask while they're in bed, and discovers a new turn-on

When Gamora accidentally presses her hand against Peter’s neck, she activates his mask.

He lets out a sound against her lips, somewhere between a groan and a moan. “Sorry,” he mumbles.  “Forgot to take the damn thing off. Got too distracted”

She’s on top of him and he’s already inside her as his mask materializes over his face.

He reaches up to deactivate his mask but Gamora puts her hand over his before he can press the button she just did.

Peter’s finger hovers an inch away from the button.

She stares at his covered face, with his large red glowing ‘eyes’ staring back at her.

And she says, “Keep it on.”

She can tell Peter doesn't know whether to be proud or insecure with her not wanting to see his face.

“I love your face,” she says, assuring him because she knows the internal conflict playing out on his features even though she can’t see him. “But can we continue like this?”

He nods, and lowers his hand, circling it back around her hip.

She continues riding him, captivated by his mask. His gasping breath sounds even more pronounced underneath it, making her quicken her rhythm.

They’ve done this so many times that more often than not, they’ve managed to time their orgasms so that they will experience them together.

Just before she can feel them both coming, she deactivates his mask.

It slowly fades away and Gamora leans forward, kissing Peter as he lets out a long moan of pleasure and they both see the stars.


	19. Discretion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora buys some new toys for her and Peter to enjoy together, but before they can try them out, she runs into Mantis and Drax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up a lot longer than I intended, but I wanted to leave it in to make this an even 20 chapters. I ended up liking Mantis and Gamora going shopping together so much, and Drax joining them to talk about Hovat (I love their relationship and how he is still so in love with her) that I had to leave it all in. Apologies for this chapter not being very smutty. I will make up for that in the last chapter.  
> Thank you to everyone who is still reading, leaving kudos and commenting.

Gamora was shopping for a very specific kind of paraphernalia (“Sex toys. It’s sex toys, Gamora,” Peter had said after she told him what she would buy.)

She was in the store, eyeing some very well-endowed false penises of varying shapes that were lined up on some shelves, and shrugged. She was more than satisfied with Peter’s very real, also well-endowed penis. Though she would not tell him that. He would become quite cocky if she ever told him, and Gamora liked him best when he was vulnerable and open with her.

Speaking of vulnerable....

Gamora moved away from the penis shelves and reminded herself why she was really there. She and Peter had discussed what they were willing to try out with each other, so as to ‘spice things up’ as Peter had mentioned. Gamora did not want to add hot peppers to their bed, but after he explained himself, she understood. They were deeply in love with each other and enjoyed all of their intimate moments, but adding something new did make her feel hot in the face and very excited. Especially when Peter admitted he dreamed of her handcuffing him and doing whatever she pleased.

She was no prude, and she had insisted on buying the items herself. It gave her a secret thrill to be shopping for intimate items with her boyfriend. But the small, logical part of her brain was always there, urging her to keep a low profile. So she bought the finest handcuffs in the store, a couple blindfolds, some flavored lubricant, and, after some hesitation, a ballgag. She still wasn’t certain whether she wanted to completely deprive Peter’s senses, but he seemed interested in the idea, so she bought it just in case. They could start off slow, with the handcuffs and lubricant. She was already very eager to try them out with Peter as she walked out of the store with her secretive items in a nondescript dark-colored bag, with a confident bounce in her step.... And already feeling a bit wet.

She didn’t make it ten steps away from the store when Mantis nearly ran into her.

“Mantis!” Gamora said, taking a quick step back before Mantis could sense her emotions. Though Gamora was shocked and still aroused, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “What are you doing here?”

Mantis stepped back as well, holding her hands in front of her and hunching her shoulders as though to appear smaller. “I’m – I’m sorry, I didn’t see you, and....Groot was wondering where you went. You left the ship so quickly, he thought you were in trouble, or something. I only left for a moment to find you.”

Guilt overrode Gamora’s surprise and suspicion, which was really born out of defensiveness and embarrassment at the prospect of being caught. “It’s all right, Mantis. Rocket’s still on the ship watching Groot, right?”

Mantis nodded eagerly, though she wasn’t smiling and was still looking smaller. “Is Peter still shopping for groceries?”

“Yes. He said he would meet me back on the ship,” Gamora informed her. “Have you seen Drax?” In her haste to leave, Gamora hadn’t kept everyone in her family in account. She cursed herself for letting herself be distracted.

“No. I think he’s in another area, looking for a new knife.”

Gamora nodded. A long, uncomfortable silence played out between her and Mantis. Though they had grown a bit closer in the several months that they’d known each other, Mantis was a lot closer with Drax, and Gamora spent a lot of her ‘alone time’ with Peter. “I was thinking....” She said after a while “You probably need new clothes.”

Mantis stood up straighter. “I do?”

Gamora swept her gaze up and down Mantis’s outfit. She had bought sleeping clothes and a few other clothing items to wear during the day, but her wardrobe was sparse, and there were only so many times she could wash the green outfit she’d worn since she joined the Guardians. Gamora herself had thrown away her old outfit Thanos had gifted her the second she got a new one, but she could understand why Mantis kept her current outfit. Gamora reflected sadly on the fact that was all the poor girl knew for so long.

“Let’s go,” Gamora said, mentally tabling the items in her bag, as well as her excitement about using them with Peter. This was more important.

An hour later, Mantis skipped out of a dressing room in a clothing shop as Gamora stood nearby, waiting.

“What do you think?” Mantis asked, twirling around for Gamora.

Gamora sighed.

“It’s the same outfit, Mantis.” Aside from the fact that it was brand new, Mantis had picked the exact same articles of clothing she had worn before. To be fair, Gamora hadn’t been paying attention when Mantis ran into the dressing room.

“But it feels so comfortable!” Mantis cried, her antennae drooping a bit.

Gamora started to tell Mantis to look for something else, but she paused. Mantis had been told what to do all her life. If she would ever want to change her style, Gamora would let her decide on her own terms.

She schooled her expression into a supportive smile and said, “Well, it looks good on you, so let’s go ahead and pay for it.”

Tears welled in Mantis’s large eyes. “Oh, thank you! Thank you, Gamora! You’re the best!”

“I am?” Gamora had heard that many, many times from Peter, but then again, he had a bias. But his bias, and Mantis’s, was very different from what Thanos had told Gamora. He used that to manipulate her, make her do terrible things, and hurt people. When Mantis said it, Gamora felt no trace of an ulterior motive, like with Peter. It was still a novel idea for Gamora to get used to, people caring for her and complimenting her for the sake of it.

“No, she’s not! I am!”

Well, maybe not everyone felt that way.

“Drax!” Mantis said, her grin growing even wider as he joined them near the dressing room. “Where have you been?”

“Looking for you.” Drax turned to Gamora. “Quill thought you would rendezvous with him on the ship half an hour ago.”

“I thought this was important,” Gamora said. “Peter will understand.”

“Yes. When Groot could not hear us, he informed me that you were purchasing some ‘special items,’ though he would not tell me what they are.” Drax pointed at the large bag Gamora was holding, and her grip tightened on the handles. “Is that a strap-on?”

Gamora’s mouth went completely dry as she glanced over at Mantis, who was still grinning excitedly. “Really, Drax? Here?”

Drax lowered his hand. “Yes, I passed by the store that offers ‘special items’ for romantic partners. Are you and Quill not romantic partners?”

“I.... We....” Gamora sputtered, her face hot as she clutched onto the bag even tighter. “That’s none of your business,” she finally managed to say, though her words were strained. “And please, don’t use such crude language around Mantis.” Gamora was horrified at the thought of such an innocent woman, who was still learning things about the universe, becoming corrupted.

“I respect your privacy, but it’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Drax said, crossing his arms over his bare chest. “My Hovat was partial to strap-ons. She used them on me with such vigor, we nearly broke our bed a few times.” Drax got a far-away look in his eyes as he dwelled upon the memory. “It was passionate and beautiful.”

Gamora nodded, taken in by Drax’s devotion for his wife. His blunt attitude and need to share private details about his marriage were.... Not the kind of things Gamora would have wanted to hear. But his sentiment was clear, and Gamora could understand that.

“What’s a strap-on?” Mantis asked, cocking her head to one side.

“Our cue to leave,” Gamora replied, putting a hand on her covered back to gently nudge her toward the register as she shook her head at Drax before he could describe it.

As Mantis used her mobile holo to pay for her ‘new’ outfit with the Guardians’ joint account, Gamora pulled Drax to the side.

“Please don’t tell her about sex toys,” Gamora whispered. “I know she’s an adult, but I’m not sure if she would really want to be privy to all of that stuff right now.”

“Understood. And if I wasn’t clear, I applaud your sense of adventure and wanting to try new things with Quill. He did not tell me exactly what you were buying, but I came to the conclusion myself. I admit I wasn’t sure whether you two would make a compatible match, but you two go well together.”

Gamora was touched by that. She knew Drax wouldn’t say it if he didn’t mean it. “Thank you. That’s very thoughtful of you to say.”

“I am always happy to help, should you need advice on navigating a long-term relationship with Quill. Sexual relations rely on constant communication and exploring new avenues of pleasure.  I would also extend my offer to give my advice to Peter, if he is not adequately pleasuring you.”

“Thank you,” Gamora said again, this time much quicker, “But I think we’ll be fine on our own.”

She turned to lead them back to the ship, already looking forward to testing out her new handcuffs with Peter.


	20. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora and Peter begin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who gave kudos and comments. Writing these were a lot of fun, and some were very emotional. I am closing off this series, but if I ever come up with something again, I can always come back and add to it. I plan to finish up my other series, "You Put The Life Into Living" and then posting some longer, separate stories I have been working on (got some inspiration to write longer stories based on a couple drabbles I posted here.)

“Some assassin I am,” Gamora said bitterly. “I couldn’t kill Thanos. I couldn’t even kill myself.” She let her tears fall down her cheeks.

Peter gently reached up to wipe them away. “But you tried. And the important thing is you came back. He didn't. So it all worked out. I'm just sorry I wasn’t faster.”

“No,” she whispered, leaning forward and brushing hers lips against his cheek. “I'm sorry I used your mother to pressure you. I was a fool.”

“Please don't blame yourself, baby,” he says, insistent, “You have nothing to apologize for. You didn't do anything wrong. I should have....”

She gently quiets him with a kiss. Peter sinks into it.

It had been months since they had gotten comfortable enough to start touching each other, undressing and feeling the same fire they had before _he,_ the monster, had ripped them apart.

Before, there had been many kisses, and nights spent cuddling together as they trembled with nightmares and memories of what happened ever since they landed on Knowhere. They had shared baths and showers together, as well. But they hadn’t been able to get past kissing until they fully began to heal, together, and when Gamora pressed herself against him, his breath quickened along with his heartbeat, and for the first time, he was thinking of nothing else but the scent of her hair, the softness of her skin, as his body responded with intensity he had not predicted when she slipped into bed with him that night.

Peter’s mouth was on her neck as he thrust deeply into her, drawing it out, making it slow for her. She sighed and he switched the angle, lifting up on his haunches and taking her leg, gently putting it over his shoulder as he kissed her.

He wanted to be touching her, covering her body with his as they made love in their cramped bed on the Benatar. He wouldn’t give this up for anything else, ever.

They both came together, timing it just right, and he collapsed over her, crying into her shoulder, repeating, “I love you, I love you so much.”

She hugged him and lifted her hand from gripping his shoulder to his head, stoking his hair as she murmured comforting words to him.

He apologized again, for everything, he couldn’t help it. “I should have told you more,” he said, face still buried in her neck. “I should have told you every day how much you mean to me.”

She was crying too as she said, “Me too. I’ll tell you every day from now on.”

“So will I,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.


	21. The Oldest Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora is a princess and Peter is a thief. Gamora is betrothed to Ronan, and Peter is caught stealing, and sentenced to death. When they meet each other, it's an instant connection, and Gamora breaks out Peter from his cell. They go on the run together, finding a new life of freedom. (Medieval alternate universe, no other Guardians involved, first time, Gamora is a virgin.)

Gamora is a princess, but she doesn’t want to be. Especially not now.

Her 'father' Thanos, the Mad King, attacked her village when she was a young girl. He stole her from  her parents and ordered his guards to round up all of the villagers and slaughter half of them. He found Gamora, proclaimed he was ‘saving’ her, and she hadn’t found out what happened to her parents until years later.

Everything her ‘father’ had taught her was a lie. He’s a murderer, a monster, and she can see that so clearly now.

When he summons her to his throne room, she’s already wary of what he might order to her to do. Once she hears his decree, she gasps.

“You are to wed one of my most trusted lieutenants,” Thanos announces, as Gamora stands before him. “Ronan. He’s sympathetic to our cause, and your marriage to him would solidify our alliance.”

Gamora is speechless as Proxima helps her prepare for the wedding ceremony. Gamora feels sick. She doesn't want to marry whoever this Ronan is. Gamora has killed people in the past, and she realizes that was wrong of her to do, even though she thought it was the right thing. But Ronan is cruel, from what Gamora has heard of him. He likes to torture people and murder the helpless. But one thing he does do, Promixa tells Gamora, is that he allows prisoners to fight him in a sword battle, to the death.

“But he always wins,” Promixa warns Gamora when she sees the hopeful look on her face. “He once bested and killed a peasant, knowing he was malnourished.”

Gamora feels even more nauseous at the thought of marrying such a monster.

 

Peter Quill is a thief who doesn't care much about people. He had a good run, but one day, he gets caught and thrown in the royal prison. 

“This double feature will be good,” the guard says, laughing as he locks up Peter in a cage, in the castle dungeon. “A wedding and beheading.”

Just then, Gamora enters the dungeon, so on edge she can’t even remember coming down here. She doesn’t want to marry Ronan! But the wedding will be soon, and she’ll have a husband whom she doesn’t love. 

“It’s going to be a fine day, Princess,” the guard says off handedly to her as he passes her by, on his way out of the dungeon. “We caught a foolish thief, who will be killed as a warning to all those who dare commit such crimes in the market. Then, we’ll celebrate your union with Ronan.”

A public execution? Gamora used to not care about those, having been brought up under Thanos’s harsh rule to believe it was the right thing. But now, she feels a chill down her spine at the horror of it. And it makes her even more nervous, like it’s an omen.

She walks by Peter's cell, curious about the man who is to lose his life.

“Hey!” he calls out to her, and she stops in place, glancing at the man in the cage. His hands are wrapped around the bars, and he’s got his face pressed up between two of them, as though if he tried hard enough, he could squeeze he head through.

Gamora’s first thought is how his eyes look so…. Kind. Also scared, but mostly, she feels as though he’s the first person she has seen who does not look like he has an ulterior motive.

“Princess! Oh, thank god. I was wondering if you could help me out here.”

“You want me to free you?” She asks, her heart hammering as he nods. If she went against Father’s wishes, she might be killed too.

“You’re supposed to get married today, right?”

“Yes….” Gamora says.

“Well, you don’t sound too happy about that. Hey!” He says, his face brightening, and it’s like the sun shining through the dark cloud that’s been hanging over Gamora’s head all day. “Why don’t you come with me?”

“You want me to…. just leave?” Gamora asks. Looking around she says. “I can’t do that!”

“Sure you can. Think of it this way, do you want to spend to rest of your life cooped up here, obeying both Thanos and Ronan? Or do you want to be free, on the outside? You could do whatever you wanted!”

Gamora thinks about that, then walks away.

“Wait!” Peter cries out after her. “Okay, I take it back. You can stay here if you want. But if you let me go, I won’t tell anyone you….”

He trails off as Gamora returns in front of his cage.

Armed with a very sharp axe.

Peter jumps back as Gamora raises the axe high, and swings it down on the padlock, knocking it clean off.

“Helped.” Peter finishes, and quickly opens the cage door. “Awesome! So, are you coming with me?” He holds out his hand and Gamora looks down at it.

“I don’t even know your name,” she says, and he laughs.

“It’s Peter. Peter Quill.”

“I’m Princess Gamora,” she says. “Well met, Peter Quill.”

“Gamora,” he says, a wistful look on his face. “That’s a cool name.”

Gamora stares down at his hand for another long moment.

Then, she takes it.

 

It had been a lot easier than she expected to escape the castle. 

She had to unfortunately leave all her belongings behind, opting for a small knife from the weapons’ storage chamber and servants’ clothes found in the laundry room, for discretion.

She’s walking with Peter in the forest, feeling lighter and freer than she’s ever had. She has to admit, this is much better than being married to Ronan.

There was one problem, though.

“What did you steal?” Gamora asks.

“Oh…. This!” Peter takes out a small object from the back pocket of his trousers. “Good thing I knicked it back from the guard before they threw me in prison.”

“It’s a flute,” Gamora says, unsure of whether she’s supposed to be impressed or disappointed.

“Yeah, but not just any flute. My mom gave it to me, before she….. passed away.” Peter wipes away a tear, looking away, and Gamora suddenly wants to hold his hand again, but doesn’t.

“I’m sorry,” she says. Normally she would think he would be lying, to evoke sympathy or to woo her, but his genuine sadness and the way he holds the object with such reverence, makes Gamora think he’s telling the truth.

“Me too. It happened when I was just a kid. It was a terrible illness. But before she passed, she gave me this. It was hers, and she passed it onto me.”

“So you….. stole it?”

“Yeah, well, it’s a long story,” Peter says, looking embarrassed.

“You can tell me,” she says, letting go of her insecurities and putting her hand in his to assure him. This time he stares down at their intertwined fingers, and the blush spreading across his cheeks makes Gamora heart beat faster again.

It is a long story, but Gamora enjoys hearing it. As they walk through the forest together, freed from their horrid fates, Peter explains that he didn’t know who his father was. His mother raised him alone. When she died, a group of pirates burst into his home, stealing him away as a child and the leader, Yondu, told him he was just picking up Peter to deliver him to his father.

Peter was excited to meet his father, but then Yondu changed his mind suddenly, and kept Peter on his pirate crew. They sailed the seas together, plundering from the rich. Peter had always wanted to meet his father, and resented Yondu’s harsh treatment of him, but Yondu explained that his father was a ‘jackass’ and he would treat Peter even worse. So Peter stayed with Yondu’s crew, and he got a ship of his own. When he came of age, he sailed off by himself, and continued his ‘occupation’ of thieving until one day, one of the people from Yondu’s Ravager pirate gang had accosted.

His name was Taserface, which both Gamora and Peter found perplexing (“What is a taser?” she asks. “I dunno,” Peter says, “But it’s still a really dumb name.) Taserface had broken off from Yondu’s crew and tracked Peter down, beating him and leaving his ship empty.

Peter sold his own ship to get enough money to find Taserface. All he wanted was his flute. He got it back, but was caught by Thanos’s guards.

“So that’s my story,” Peter says. “What’s yours?”

Gamora tells him about her abduction and being raised by the mad King Thanos. She doesn’t tell him that she helped him halve villages, shameful of that dark part of her past and having trusted Thanos’s lies.

Peter squeezes her hand, comforting her as she tells him she doesn’t want to live the way she has before. She wants a peaceful life, like the one she had with her parents before they were killed.

“You can have that now,” he says, and with so much earnestness in his expression, Gamora believes him.

 

They end up at a village, but before they can request lodgings, the people there unfortunately recognize Gamora on sight, due to her being the only Zehoberei alive.

“You helped your father kill half the villagers here!” they shout. “Murderer!”

Gamora and Peter run out before they get filled with arrows.

When they make it a safe distance away, Peter stops, and asks Gamora, “Is that true?”

Gamora begins to cry. She hasn’t cried in years, but it all comes out, and she’s unable to stop her tears. After seeing the villagers’ reactions to her, the things they screamed at her…. she realizes just how much devastation her "father" wrought.

She also  remembers her real father. He taught her to be true to yourself and not a coward, not to deal with terrorists. But she had, and she ended up living most of her life raised by a terrorist.

“You didn’t know that you were,” Peter says. “You were taken when you were so young…. Thanos made you think he was right, but that’s what tyrants do.”

“Can you help me?” Gamora asks. “Help me find myself again? The person I used to be? The person I want to be?”

“I’ll try my best,” Peter says. “But I want you to know, I already don’t think you’re that same person anymore. I think you already decided to be who you were before.”

“Thank you, Peter,” she says, and he reaches forward to wipe her tears away. Normally she would shy away from contact, or slice off his hand with her dagger for daring to touch her. But she feels a connection with Peter she hasn’t felt with anyone else before, and she looks at him, smiling a bit through her drying eyes.

Just then, they hear screaming.

“That sounds like kids!” Peter says. “They could be in danger!”

He takes off running and Gamora follows him.

They stop at a cave, which has boulders blocking the entrance. A group of children got stuck inside, and Peter reassures them that everything will be all right.

“We gotta help them,” Peter says, starting to pick up rocks from the entrance and moving them away. “Hang on, we’ll get you out!”

Gamora is surprised at his quickness in helping others, and she hesitates, fearful that when the children see her, they’ll recognize her as the Mad King’s ferocious daughter.

But she remembers what her real father said, and the kind of person she wants to be now.

So she helps Peter.

Zehoberei are naturally stronger than humans, so she removes the larger boulders in record time. Peter gapes at her as she moves them with ease.

“Woah,” he says. “That’s amazing!”

It’s a strange feeling to use her strength to help people, rather than hurt them, but when the children are freed and run out of the cave, jumping around Gamora and Peter and thanking them for their help, with Peter grinning at Gamora, she feels something she hadn’t before.

When the children beg them to come back to their village, Gamora is unsure, but agrees. Luckily, this village has not been halved by Thanos, and none of the villagers recognize Gamora. The parents are all so thankful that they offer Gamora and Peter a free meal and lodgings, a spare room in one of their inns.

“It’s not much,” they say, “We have a lot of guests, so there’s just one room. Will that be a problem for you to share one bed?”

Peter’s cheeks grow red again at that, as Gamora says, “It’s fine.”

She’s never shared a room with another man before. Gamora feels both nervous and excited as she and Peter change into a spare set of nightclothes laid out for them by the innkeepers. Peter takes off his shirt right there in the room with her to shrug the other one on, and Gamora leaves for the restroom to change into her clothes, but not before glancing at Peter. Seeing the bare skin of his chest and back, the way his muscles contract and ripple, makes her feel very warm all of a sudden, and she rushes out of the room.

When she reenters the bedroom, Peter is lying on the hardwood floor, the spare blanket over him.

“You can have the bed,” he says. “Good night.”

“Nonsense,” Gamora says, bending down to lift him up. “You won’t get any sleep on this floor. You can stay on the bed with me.”

She never would have done that with another man. But, Gamora thinks as Peter’s face lights up and he scrambles to get under the covers, sighing with contentment, he’s different from all the horrible men she’s met.

“Thanks for busting me out,” he says, turning on his side to face her as she gets comfortable under the covers. It’s a large bed, so they have space in between them. Though the blanket is thick, Gamora feels cold. She inches closer to Peter.

“Thank you for not running away from me when you found out about my past,” she says. “And that was a very brave thing you did, helping those children.”

“You ended up doing most of the work,” he says, his eyes shining with awe. “The way you were just picking them up like they were nothing, and how you broke the lock to my cell, it was…. Incredible!”

Gamora’s moving forward before she can even think.

She kisses Peter almost before he can finish his sentence, pressing her lips against his. She has vague memories of seeing her parents kiss, and she hasn’t seen that exchange of affection in a long time, but she knows that it feels good, and when Peter stops talking, moaning low in his throat as he kisses her back, she thinks he enjoys it as well.

When they break apart, Gamora feels a bit dizzy from their kiss. But in a good way. She’s very warm under the covers, and she feels safe, for the first time in a long time.

“Can you please…. Hold me?” she asks, and Peter grins at that, moving closer to her so he can wrap his arms around her gently.

“Like this?” he asks as they adjust for comfort and she nods, resting her head on his chest. She wants to kiss him again, but she’s so exhausted. Maybe she will again, in the morning.

She falls into a nice dream in which she and Peter get married, and buy a nice home for themselves where they can settle down and have a peaceful life. Gamora also dreams about them having a child, a little girl, and she and Peter live long and happy lives taking care of her as they grow a garden together. After a lifetime of being plagued in her sleep by nightmares, it’s the best dream Gamora’s ever had.

Suddenly, she hears howling.

She bolts up in bed.

“Peter. Peter, wake up,” she urges him, shaking him awake.

“What is it?” he asks, yawning.

“We have to go. Now,” she says, jumping out of bed and changing back into the servants’ clothes she had taken.

Peter moves a bit slower getting ready, but he’s back to full alertness when they sneak out of the inn. They run out of the town, back into the forest, and Gamora leads Peter deep into it, covering their tracks along the way.

“Is it Thanos?” Peter asks, fear in his voice as Gamora dusts over their footprints as they get onto another path.

“I think it might be Ronan. Those sound like his Outriders, wild animals he has an affinity for,” Gamora says as they hear faint howls in the direction of the village they were just at. “If they can’t find us at the village, they won’t be bothered. Hopefully.”

They hurry along the trail until they can’t hear the howling anymore, and come across another cave’s entrance. Gamora inspects it, finding nothing inside that would harm them, and they sleep the rest of the night in there, taking turns to keep watch.

Gamora wakes in the cave and sees Peter smiling down at her.

“Morning!” he says. “We made it! Not a sound of those Outriders anymore.”

“That’s good news,” Gamora says, a little shortly.

Peter laughs. “Well, I did a little exploring while you rested, and I found something that I think will cheer you up!”

He holds out his hand and Gamora takes it.

He leads Gamora to a clearing near the cave, not too far away, and she gasps when she sees it.

The lake is crystal clear with the sun shining down on it. A large waterfall gushes down on it, and Peter heads down to the lake, cupping the water in his hands and drinking from it.

“It’s fresh!” he says. Gamora tries it and drinks deeply from the lake.

After they’ve had their fill, Peter says they can search for another village, but first, he wants to clean up.

“You can do it first if you want,” he offers. “I could go searching around in the meantime until you’re done, try to find some berries or something to tide us over.”

“No,” Gamora says. Whether it’s because she’s been on the run, or because of how she felt with Peter in bed with her the previous night, she feels bolder than before. “Let’s go in together.”

And she starts to undress right in front of Peter.

He gapes at her, completely awestruck, as she removes her clothes and undergarments. She stands before him, naked, and feels a thrill run through her as she watches his expression. It would be amusing because he looks so stunned, with his face completely red, but she enjoys his admiration of her body.

“Now it’s your turn,” she tells him, and he takes a moment to process what she says.

Then he says, “Oh, right!” and quickly removes his own clothes, nearly tripping over his boots in his haste.

Gamora rushes over to keep him from falling, and he thanks her.

She stares at him, all of him, as he steps out of his boot.

His muscles are much more defined in open sunlight. His broad chest catches her eye first, and then her gaze travels down.

Gamora had never seen a naked man before. She’s not sure whether Zehoberei men have the same genitals as a human male’s, but when she looks at it, Peter instantly responds to her gaze, and his member starts to harden as she gasps.

She feels something between her own legs, warmth and wetness, and then she realizes that they were both supposed to be bathing.

“Uh… I’ll race you!” Peter says, snapping out of his own trance and running to the edge of the lake. He rushes in, splashing around quite a bit, and dives into the water.”Come on, it feels great!” he calls out to her.

Gamora joins him, with much more grace as she slips into the water, but she enjoys swimming with Peter, splashing around and feeling the cool, but not cold, water all around her.

When she feels cleansed, she joins Peter over in the underpass behind the waterfall.

“Hey,” hey says, his voice deeper than normal, his breathing a bit ragged. He’s half sitting on a rock under the water, as the waterfall cascades down behind them. Gamora joins him, then after a bit of hesitation, she rests down on his lap. He groans, and slowly brings his hands down to rest on her waist, below the water. His member presses up against the lower side of her belly.

“Peter,” she tells him, wanting to be honest. “I haven’t….”

“It’s ok,” he murmurs. “We don’t have to.”

“Have you?” she asks, feeling vulnerable, wanting him to be honest. She doesn’t want to be tricked again.

“Yes,” he admits. “I have. With a lot of women. And I’m sorry to say that. It sounds really bad, but….” He reaches up a hand to brush away Gamora’s matted hair from her face. “I feel different with you. Like I can actually talk to you, and like I…. wanna be you for more than a night. A lot longer than that.”

Gamora wraps her arms around him, and kisses him again.

They spend what feels like minutes and hours behind the waterfall, kissing. They don’t go farther than that, Peter seems to sense that Gamora’s not quite ready. A part of her still feels nervous about that, but she enjoys kissing peter, and feeling something other than bloodlust or pleasing her father.

She just wants to be with Peter, and he seems to understand that.

 

They dry off in the sun before slipping back into their clothes. They leave the forest and find a quiet barn with a family who, thankfully, has no idea who Gamora is. 

Peter convinces the family to let Gamora and Peter work on the farm in exchange for a day’s meals and rest. The family doesn’t have any available rooms in the house, but they agree, charmed by Peter’s cheerfulness.

“You’re very good at that,” she tells him, and his face flushes as they set about to their farm tasks: tending the crops, gathering eggs, herding the sheep, and milking the cows.  

“I had to be good at that,” he admits, and they split up to make the work go faster.

They both spend most of the day working, but the family is so pleased with their work, they offer a spare set of clothes and shoes for both Gamora and Peter to change into. After a hearty dinner with the family, Peter entertains everyone with his flute playing. He plays with so much enthusiasm, the whole family is clapping along as he dances around the room.

Gamora watches him as he dances around, bringing joy to everyone in the house, and she thinks back to her dream.

The family unfortunately doesn’t have any spare rooms, but Peter insists it’s fine for them to sleep in the barn. The loft in the barn is cleaner than the bottom, and has a cot to lie down on. The blanket up there is thin, but the night is warm, so Gamora doesn’t mind. She curls up on Peter’s chest against like the previous night as they listen to the crickets outside.

Peter strokes her hair, and Gamora sighs, completely content.

Then she gathers up her courage and leans up to kiss him.

“Peter….” she says, taking a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

His hand pauses mid stroke on her hair. “Are you sure?”

She nods.

“Anytime you wanna stop just tell me.”

“I don’t want to stop,” she says, then kisses him again.

She undresses him first and then, he undresses her. Slowly, and pausing every now and then to press a gentle kiss on her bare skin.

She shivers as Peter’s kisses travel downwards, and then she says, “Oh!” when he gets down to between her legs.

“Is this ok?” he asks, and, her heart racing as Peter settles between her legs, she nods, spreading them as he brushes his lips against her inner thighs.

She loses track of all thought as he kisses her down below, then uses his tongue to lick at her folds. She never knew this was how sex was, but it’s so pleasurable that she’s glad to have experienced it with Peter. His tongue moves expertly over her, thrusting up inside her until she cries out, her entire body shaking.

Peter moves back up again, kissing her as he holds her. She cries a bit, because she hadn’t expected that to be so amazing.

“I love you,” she whispers to him, through her tears.

“I love you too, Gamora,” he tells her, and she believes him.

“I’ve never felt this way with someone else before. Anyone. I promise you that when we make it to a safe village, one we can settle down in, first thing I’ll do is ask you to marry me.”

“My answer will be yes,” she promises him, and kisses him with so much fervor, she sees stars behind her eyes.

She moves against him, pressing her lower regions against his. She’s never done this before, but with Peter, she feels like she knows instinctively what to do. She urges him to move on top of her and he covers her with his much larger frame, mindful not to crush her.

“You sure?” he asks again and she nods, biting her lip in anticipation.

He adjust himself, his erection hot and hard against her lower belly.

She feels him line himself up, and then he presses forward, sliding into her warmth.

She gasps. She feels a dull sense of pain at the sensation of him entering her and cries out.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs, starting to pull out, “I’ll stop.”

“No,” she urges him on, spreading her legs and wrapping her arms around his back. “Keep going.”

It feels better the more they go on. Peter moves as gently as he can, thrusting up inside her as he leans down to kiss her. He’s mindful of her movements and her breath. She moves her hips along with his and then relaxes as the pain ebbs away, pleasure taking its place.

With him inside her, fully sheathed, she doesn’t care about anything or anyone else but Peter.

“Don’t stop,” she tells him, encouraging him further by wrapping her leg around his waist. He moans against her ear, breathing heavily, and then lowers one of his hands down to her thigh, holding onto it.

She throws her head back, baring her throat to him so he can kiss and suck on it as he thrusts into her. Gamora’s heartbeat beats rapidly as the cots shakes underneath them, moving in time with them, as Peter moves inside her.

“I love you,” she whispers again, and he grunts at that, thrusting into her at a greater speed. She shifts her hips so he can go even deeper, and she cries up to the barn’s ceiling, the sensation of him inside her making her reach her peak again.

Peter goes even faster, pumping into her harder, and she clutches at his back, screaming with passion.

Their lovemaking goes on well into the night, both of them coming together again and again. Gamora loses track of how many times they both come together, seeing the stars as though they were one. It’s so intense, when she looks deep into his eyes as he spills inside of her, and she cries out his name with desire, that she feels as though their souls are as interlocked as their bodies.

“I love you,” she tells him, “More than anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing this back again! These are stories I wanted to post as chapters here instead of new fics. I had extra sections planned such as Gamora and Peter meeting the other Guardians, Gamora and Peter getting caught by Ronan and brought back to his castle, then Gamora challenging Ronan to a duel. I might expand on this with a more conclusive ending at a later time.)


	22. Lime in the Coconut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora and Peter have a very serious discussion about one of the songs on his Zune, until things get really heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is for sharkinterviewee. Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments and feedback on my fics!

“I don’t understand this song.”

Peter chuckled, running his hand up and down Gamora’s back as she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating.

“You don’t really have to understand it,” he said. 

He felt her face scrunch up on his shirt. “How can eating more food cure a stomachache?”

He shrugged, then sighed happily when she began to trace patterns over the area above his heart. She picked up the habit a few nights ago, and did it when she was deep in thought, trying to figure out the lyrics to one of the silly Terran songs on his Zune, playing on the speakers Rocket made for them.

“I think that’s the point, babe,” Peter said. “It’s supposed to be funny.”

Gamora lifted her head, and stared at him. “I don’t think it’s funny.”

He stared back at her, schooling his face into as serious an expression as he could manage. “Oh, no way. I’m shocked!”

She shook her head, and paused her hand movements on his chest. “Peter.”

“All right, all right. We can change the song if you want. Clash? Pat Benatar? You seem to like her.…” he shifted his arm to reach over and grab the Zune, but Gamora pressed her hand on his shoulder.

“No. I….” she lowered her gaze back down. “I want to hear more of it.”

“Uh, okay.” Peter hit the ‘back’ button and the song started from the beginning.

Gamora furrowed her brow as the singer began again, and she said, “What’s a coconut?”

“Oh, uh.…”

“Did you ever eat one?”

“No. It wasn’t something you really ate by itself. At least, I don’t think it was. I ate a coconut flavored ice cream once. Mom liked it, but I wasn’t a fan.”

Her expression softened at the mention of his mother. “Then it must be a delicious delicacy.”

“Fine, take her side,” he said, but warmth spread through his chest at Gamora holding his mom’s opinion in such high regard.

“What about a lime? What is that?” Gamora asked. Peter was endlessly pleased with her line of interrogation about everything dealing with Earth. She asked him about everything he could remember, storing the information like precious artifacts for safekeeping.

He tried to summon a comparison she would understand. “Limes are like those berries Groot found on Kryloria.”

“Thank goodness they weren’t poisoned,” Gamora said with a sigh, and Peter chuckled, watching her shake due to his vibrations. “And that the Nova officers received our distress beacon.”

“Yeah, another day of those berries, and I would’ve voluntarily starved to death.”

“No, you wouldn’t.”

“Mmm hmm,” Peter hummed, and Gamora snuggled deeper against his side. They listened to the song almost until it got to the end, and he was just starting to think she’d let it go, when she raised her head up and looked at him.

“I still don’t understand what this means.”

“It has no meaning!” he insisted. “Or if you want, you can make one up.”

“It’s very nonsensical. Like many things on Terra.”

“Ah, you love it,” Peter teased.

“I do not!” Gamora said, her eyes widening, scandalized at the thought.

“Put the lime in the coconut,” he sang in a deep baritone to match the singer, and Gamora flipped over and straddled him in the blink of an eye, starting to tickle him as the song changed.

Peter cried out, “Hey, no fair!” as he twisted around, unable to keep from laughing as Gamora dug her wiggling, treacherous hands into his stomach. He tried to squirm away from her and lift his hands up to retaliate, but she had the upper hand.

“Okay, okay I give up. I won’t sing it again!” he gasped as Gamora finally pulled her hands from his stomach.

Then, she leaned forward, interlocking her hands with his, pinning them up over his head as she leaned her body all the way over, horizontal against his as he let loose some more shuddering breaths.

Instantly, the mood in the room changed. The song was a slow, romantic one, the complete opposite of the silly one before.

“That’s all you had to say before,” Gamora murmured before pressing her lips against his.

Still out of breath, but now for a very different reason, Peter opened his eyes, gazing up at Gamora as she broke away from their kiss. She kept his hands firmly locked above his head and she rocked her hips against his.

“Definitely never singing it again,” Peter vowed, right before Gamora bucked her hips and he let out a low groan.

“Damn, babe,” he said, his voice much lower now and his breath still ragged. “You really are gonna kill me one of these days.”

“Hopefully not today,” she whispered, and rolled her hips forward again. They were only separated by the thin layers of their undergarments and soft sleep clothes.

“The others awake?” Peter asked, gazing up at her.

“No. If they were, I wouldn’t be doing this,” Gamora said, lifting herself up and then slowly lowering herself down, angling her pelvis at the perfect angle to rub against his dick, which was already half hard.

“Fuck,” Peter hissed between his teeth.

“You like that?” Gamora asked, keeping his hands pinned down above his head.

He nodded, and she kept rolling her hips forward, humping against him as she leaned forward to plant another long kiss on his lips.

He moaned against her mouth as she moved on top of him, timing her movements with the rhythm of the song playing on the speakers.

Sometimes, they could draw this out, make it last. A few times they went at it for hours upon hours, fucking each other senseless until the sun came up. But that was when they were on designated vacations, usually on Xandar. When they were on the Benatar, they tended to be a lot faster, keeping it short and sweet due to the possibility of waking one of the others up.

This was looking to be like one of the latter times. Peter was rock hard after a few minutes of Gamora dry humping him with fervor. Holding his hands down seemed to excite her, turn her on even more as she lied on top of him, fully in control. She may not have understood all of Peter’s Terran information, but she knew him, and she knew that he loved him. By now he knew that she loved him back. They had told each other as much several times already. Gamora preferred showing him, like this. Kissing him with her fierce passion that he loved so much, while she pressed herself against him, proving that she was truly the one with the pelvic sorcery.

And Peter was completely spellbound by her movements, moaning and gasping against her lips as she rubbed herself against the hard underside of his dick.  Then the song changed, a much faster tune, and she broke into an even faster speed to match it.

“G’mora…. Baby….” he mumbled against her lips. “’m gonna….”

She nodded, panting just as hard as he was as she fucked him dry on their bunk. It creaked underneath them slightly. He knew she would’ve been going all out, screaming and making the bed shake if they were in their favorite hotel on Xandar.

That thought spurred him on even more, but Peter kept himself in check, rolling his hips along with Gamora’s as she went wild on top of him, her hair shaking back and forth with her movements.

Then she leaned forward, burying her face in the pillow beside Peter’s head to muffle her cries as her entire body jerked and stuttered against his. She erratically humped him even harder, and the feel of her all over him, the smell of her hair covering his face like a curtain, made Peter seize up, and he saw stars as he came right in his pants.

They both rode the wave of euphoria together, their bodies still continuing to move in unison, until the stars faded behind Peter’s eyes and their exhausted bodies slowed to a stop. Gamora fully relaxed on top of Peter for a few moments, before she got up, always with more energy than Peter had after an exuberant round of sex.

She peeled off her bottoms, both her underwear and pants. Peter sighed, thinking he might as well pull his off too. Gamora took his pants and underwear, balled them up with hers, and tossed them into their small laundry hamper by the door before she crawled back into bed with him, giving him a tired, but thankful smooch on the side of his head as she pulled the covers up and over them.

Peter turned off the Zune and they settled back into their original positions, Gamora resting her head on his chest.

“If we ever go to Earth,” Gamora said, her voice wistful and sated, “I think I would like to see a coconut. Maybe I’ll eat it too.”

“I’ll knock one off a tree myself for you. I’ll get a whole dozen coconuts for you. And all the limes you want,” he murmured, and kissed the top of her head before they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.


	23. Whole Lotta Something Going On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Gamora get some time to 'relax' after a hard fought battle.

Peter had assumed that, when he and Gamora started dating, she would be as…. Interested in sex as he was. Which was nearly all the time. Every time he looked at her, really.

He should’ve remembered what you say about assuming.

When they finally made it into the hotel room the Nova Corps provided them with on Xandar (still free of charge, even months after they saved it), Gamora wasted no time. She pounced on Peter as soon as they crossed the threshold to their bedroom, and he staggered back, landing with a thud on the edge of their bed.

Gamora was insatiable. She bucked her hips as she straddled him, running her hands through his hair as she kissed him like there was no tomorrow. And there almost wasn’t, since during their last mission, they almost got blown up by some Kree radicals. Fortunately, Rocket disarmed the bomb and everything worked out.

And Peter was loving every second of this.

“Damn,” he murmured when they separated for some air, his heartbeat and breath quickening. His hand strayed down to Gamora’s pants, just shy of unbuttoning them. But when he looked at her, she shook her head, so he changed course accordingly and slid his hand around to splay it across her lower back.

“You okay?” He cupped her cheek in his hand, and she closed her eyes, then nodded.

“You sure?” It had been a pretty exhausting battle. “We don’t have to….”

“I want to,” she whispered, clutching onto his hair even tighter as she rolled her pelvis against his.

Peter suddenly wasn’t tired at all.

Especially when she was lowering her hand to his pants. She paused, looking right at him and he nodded when she unzipped him, freeing him as he groaned with relief. She gave his erection a couple strokes, and he closed his eyes.

“Fuck, babe,” he murmured. “Don’t you want me to….?” He always wanted her to come before him.

“Not yet,” she murmured.

“Okay,” Peter said, his mind hazy. The room was hot and he could smell her hair, somehow still sweet and perfect, still a turn on even after battle.

She swept up a handful of his hair, and tugged his head back so she could suck a line down his neck. He moaned loudly, dragging out his audible pleasure even more when she gave his cock another long stroke.

Gamora pressed a line of kisses from the base of his throat up to his ear. She nipped his lobe as he gasped, and then she leaned back a bit to give her more space so she could continue jerking him off. “This is mine, Peter,” she whispered, her breath hot and her voice sultry in his ear.

“All yours, baby,” he mumbled, then whined a bit in the back of his throat unconsciously as Gamora removed her hand, licked it, and curled her hand back around his erection.

He lost all track of time and space, his eyes closed as he arched his back. Gamora pumped his cock with more and more force, to the point where all he could think of was her name, so he cried it out, both pleading her and showing her what she was doing to him.

Her mouth quirked up into a smile as she kissed him with fervor, her hand moving faster and faster up and down his cock.

And then…. Peter let out a loud groan against her lips, a muffled attempt to call out her name again as he spilled over her hand.

She pumped him to full completion, murmuring encouragement against his lips, his ear, his throat. He was in complete contentment, with the woman of his dreams, who just gave him one of the hottest experiences ever.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, embracing her fully as he sank back down on the bed. She lay on top of him, stroking his chest over his shirt as he came down, sighing with happiness.

Then, after some time of blissful cuddling, she sprang back up.

“Huh? Where y’goin?” he asked, opening his eyes to see her heading out of the bedroom.

“I’m going to take a shower,” she said, pausing at the doorway. She looked at him over her shoulder, her hair a magnificent ombre cascade. “When I come back, be ready for Round 2.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said, his heart beginning to pump faster with excitement. Just the thought of going down on her, licking her to completion, bringing her to the same heights that she brought him to, hearing her scream his name in pure pleasure, was enough to get him already half hard again.

“Or,” Gamora called out as she started walking down the hall, swinging her hips because she knew Peter could see her from the bed, “If you want, you could join me.”

Peter leaped up off the bed, eagerly following her into the shower.


	24. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Gamora share an intimate moment in their room on the Quadrant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short one. I had another idea in mind but I have a lot I need to edit in it before I post it much later. Thanks to all who are reading and leaving kudos and comments!

They were lying in bed together, her on top of him, lips joined, her clothes neatly folded on the chair as his lay strewn about on the floor. Peter’s hands danced up and down Gamora’s bare back. He moaned against her mouth, and she felt his erection press against her lower stomach, yearning.

She put her hand on his stomach. It rose and fell rapidly, the muscles underneath his skin tensing beneath her gentle touch, and Peter broke away from her kiss, sliding his hands away from her.

“Need a minute?” she asked, lips quirking up into a small smile.

“No, I just….” he slid his hand up her back, up into her hair as he gazed at her. He tended to do that a lot, whatever she was doing. He gazed at her in awe when she rode him, hard and fast, when he slipped his fingers inside her, drinking in the sight of her as she came. “Sometimes I can’t believe how lucky I am that you’re here with me. That I get to touch you like this.”

She hummed as he ran his hand through her hair. It was just her and him in their room, no distractions, no missions to fight.

“I know exactly what you mean,” she said, leaning in to give him a kiss.

As he deepened it, he moved his hand down and between her legs, stroking her until she cried out his name.


End file.
